


Hey, Angel

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: inspired by Dom's Angel outfit.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Hey, Angel

Colson stumbles to an abrupt stop as he slips through the front door to his friend's house. "Fuck!" The blonde exclaims in shock as he falls back against the closed door, the commotion causing Dom to turn raising an eyebrow in confusion as Colson leans heavily against the door, eyes raking over Dom's frame. 

Dom wore a form-fitted, pleated white skirt, a white studded belt cinched tight around the delicate curve of his waist, tucked into the skirt was a collared white t-shirt that clung to every curve of Dom's torso. Strapped over his shoulders were a pair of grey feathery wings, his signature socks exchanged for a pale pink pair, the drastic colour change drawing Colson's wandering eyes to Doms thick, shapely legs. 

The Brit flashes Colson a brief worried smile, his usually bright eyes dulled by fatigue. Colson's eyes focus intently on the soft pink colouring Dom's lips, the pale colour complementing his complexion, making him look ethereal. "Wow" Colson chokes out, his breaths catching in his throat as he straightens himself up, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets, his eyes roaming Dom's frame hungrily. 

"What mate?" Dom snaps impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly his lips turned down into a childish pout as he blows his messy hair out of his eyes. 

"You just - uh wow" Colson stammers awkwardly, vaguely gesturing towards Dom's ensemble, before forcing his hands back into his pockets to refrain from appearing any stupider in front of the Brit. 

"The skirt or the wings?" Dom asks in a clipped tone, his patience worn thin from an arduous day of filming his recent video. 

"Uh, both? neither? - fuck I don't know-" Colson stammers, breaking off in frustration, his cheeks turning a pale pink "Was just a shocked is all" He mutters sheepishly, awkwardly scuffing the toe of his converse against the carpeted floor. 

He walks further into the room jokingly holding his hands up placatingly as he closes the distance between himself and his snappy friend. He stands in front of Dom his hands twitching at his sides as he fights the urge to physically comfort the fatigued man "You look soft" Colson whispers lamely, his eyes flitting over Dom's frame. 

The quietly spoke words have Dom's disbelieving green eyes meeting Colson's the younger man's lips slack with shock. "You can um - touch if you want?" Dom offers, shaking the wings strapped to his back in clear invitation. 

Colson steps closer, fingertips gently brushing across the delicate wings strapped to his back the feathers silky beneath his calloused fingers. His heavy breaths puffing hotly across Dom's cheek as they gravitate towards each other, their bodies swallowing the empty space separating them. Colson's free hand hovers questioningly over Dom's shoulder, the older man's eyes silently asking permission. "Yeah" Dom breathes out, smiling softly as the warm hand curls around his shoulder. 

Colson's fingertips gently trail across Dom's chest, the rough skin of his palm catching on the soft material as he gently tugs it loose from the skirt. Dom's hand shoots down shakily pressing against Colson's hand stilling his movements, "I'm not taking it off" Colson whispers reassuringly in the younger man's ear, gently lacing his fingers with Doms, squeezing the Brits hand comfortingly. 

Dom's breaths turn shaky as Colson's large hand trails over his hip, talented fingers twisting curiously into the coarse material of Dom's skirt "I'll never do anything you don't want me to Dom," Colson assures the younger man, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"I know mate," Dom breaths out dropping his forehead to Colson's shoulder, hiding his flushed cheeks from the older man. "I-I should probably change" Dom stammers, his tired mind working slowly. He steps back from Colson, clumsily tripping over the sofa in his flustered state. As he loses his balance a strong arm wraps around his waist, Colson's large hand resting against the gentle curve of his hip as he pulls the Brit to his chest, holding him tightly as his panicked breaths slow. 

"Thanks, mate," Dom whispers, his accent thickening as the days exhaustion settles heavily over him. He nuzzles into the warmth of Colson's chest, slowly melting into the protective arms wrapped firmly around his torso. Colson's familiar aftershave mixed with hints of tobacco, coffee and cannabis having an instant calming effect on the younger man.

Dom startles slightly as a soft chuckle vibrates through the blonde's chest, the sudden movement causing Dom to sluggishly blink up at him, his green eyes hazy with exhaustion. 

"C'mon idiot, let's get you to bed" Colson huffs, his voice dripping with fondness as he slips an arm behind Dom's knees, effortlessly scooping the smaller man into his arms and carefully cradling him against his chest. 

"I can walk" Dom slurs sleepily, his head resting heavily against Colson's shoulder as his eyes flutter closed the gentle rock of Colson's steps lulling him to sleep. 

"Sure you can Angel," Colson chuckles, pressing a tender kiss to Dom's ruffled hair, soft, rhythmic breaths falling from the Brits relaxed lips. 

Colson lays the younger man down, the fading warmth of his body stirring the Brit from his light sleep, he squints his eyes open his friend lanky frame bathed in the gentle light spilling in from the hallway. "Don't leave" Dom whispers, an unusual amount of vulnerability seeping through in his tired state. 

Colson freezes, his hand clenching around the doorframe, the wood squeaking in protest under the tight grip. He mentally deliberates his options, his brain urging him to leave the Brit, but the quiet vulnerable tone in the younger man's voice has him striding over to the bed and settling on top of the duvet beside him. 

“Go to sleep Dom,” Colson instructs, turning to face his exhausted friend in the dimly lit room, the back of his head resting against the headboard. “I won’t leave, I promise” Colson assures the younger man seeing the anxiety in his green iris’. Colson cards a large hand soothingly through his dark hair, smiling affectionately down at the Brit as his heavy eyelids droop shut, he curls into Colson’s side seeking the warmth radiating from the blonde’s frame. 

~~~~~~~

Dom slowly wakes to the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar filling the room. His eyes flutter open lazily, Colson sits in a plush armchair at the end of the bed, bright sunlight filtering through gaps in the curtains, blanketing the blonde in a warm golden glow. His blonde hair falling across his forehead in a wild, untamed mess, a white t-shirt hanging loosely from his lithe frame, the stretched neckline exposing the prominent ridge of his collarbone as he sits curled over the guitar. He balances Dom’s guitar easily across his thigh, black joggers clinging to his muscular legs, Dom chuckles roughly as he spots the cuffs rolled up to the middle of his calves. 

Colson’s head snaps up at the sudden noise a joint hanging loosely from his lips, thick tendrils of white smoke framing his face, his eyes lock with Doms as the Brit looks up at him from beneath the duvet. “You wearing my clothes?” Dom rumbles groggily, arching a pointed eyebrow in the direction of the man’s rolled-up cuffs. Colson averts his eyes from the younger man’s frame, his cheeks pinkening as the Brit’s back arches obscenely, the younger man moaning loudly as he stretches his stiff, sleep-heavy muscles. 

Colson leans back in the soft chair, stretching his aching back, his arms resting comfortably over the body of the borrowed guitar, “Yeah” he states a crooked smirk pulling at his lips, his blue iris’ sparkling under the suns bright glow. 

“‘Course you are” Dom snorts in amusement, slowly sitting up against the headboard, a stream of sunlight warming his body. 

“figured you wouldn’t mind” Colson shrugs casually, he finishes his joint in a single, deep drag throwing it into the ashtray settled beside him, the butt landing between several others. He curls his hand around the neck of the guitar, smiling softly at Dom as he begins strumming a familiar tune. 

“On the low, I get vertigo from body overdose, so tell me your name and tell me your problems, I got the same” Colson sings softly, the acoustic guitar perfectly complimenting his deep, raspy vocals. Colson slowly walks over to the bed, his fingers mindlessly strumming the verse as he perches himself on the bed beside Dom, flashing the Brit a playful grin. 

Colson winks cheekily, his blue eyes shining with mirth, “I’m losing myself in you, and you, and you, and you, I know, I’m losing myself in you, and you, and you, and you, and you, I know” he pitches his voice higher in a mocking imitation of Doms higher range, a large smile pulling at his lips as the Brit laughs loudly, his eyes shining brightly with amusement. 

Colson relaxes back against the headboard, closing his eyes as he continues to softly strum the song a content smile on his face, Dom still chuckling quietly beside him. 

Dom’s eyes trail over Colson’s relaxed frame, focusing on the expert glide of Colson’s talented fingers sliding over the frets, his various rings framing his long, slender fingers, bright pink nail polish complimenting his tanned complexion. Dom reaches out, softly closing his dainty hand around Colson’s stilling the man’s movements. 

The Brit swallows nervously as questioning blue eyes snap open, flicking between their hands and Dom’s nervous green eyes. “Wha-” Colson’s cut off by the silky press of Dom’s full lips against his, the younger man pushing up onto his knees, deepening the kiss. Colson gasps as Dom’s wet tongue glides across his bottom lip, he slips a hand around the younger man’s slim waist, trying to pull him closer, Dom laughing breathlessly as the guitar presses uncomfortably between them. 

“Fuck,” Colson groans in annoyance, pressing his forehead to Dom’s. His eyes fluttering closed as he breathes heavily, his hand twisting into the small hairs at Dom’s nape, cradling his head tenderly. He presses a chaste kiss to the Brits lips before pulling away and placing the guitar beside the bed. 

He grabs the younger man’s hand, the Brit squeaking in surprise as Colson pulls him into his lap, his white skirt falling over Colsons thighs as he straddles the older man’s lap, a subtle burn flaring through his thighs from the stretch. 

Colson cups Dom’s cheeks tenderly, “What is this?” He asks, his eyes searching Dom’s as he keeps a careful distance between their lips. 

Dom rests his palm flat against Colson’s firm chest, his nimble fingers twisting into the soft material of his worn t-shirt. “To be honest mate I thought you were straight, thought you were gonna hit me or something” Dom chuckles wryly, huffing out a relieved breath. 

“I’d never hurt you” Colson mutters softly, his thumb brushing sweetly across Dom’s cheekbone his other hand resting against the gentle dip of the Brits waist. 

“I know” Dom whispers softly, capturing Colson’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, the younger man smiling softly into the tender kiss as their lips glide together seamlessly. 

Colson slips his thumb between their lips, his heavy gaze trained on the wet, shiny skin of Dom’s lips as he slowly drags his thumb over the Brits plump bottom lip, “are you sure?” Colson asks quietly. “I can’t do one time, not with you” the blonde confesses, his eyes nervously flicking up to meet Doms. 

“Just don’t break my heart yeah?” The Brit mutters, his teeth teasingly nipping at the soft pad of Colson’s thumb, his innocent green eyes peering up at the blonde through a delicate fan of dark lashes. 

“Never” Colson promises, surging up to claim Dom’s lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping between the Brits parted lips, slowly exploring the wet heat of his mouth. He curls an arm tightly around Dom’s waist, the younger man moaning breathlessly as Colson flips them. He kneels between Dom’s spread thighs, the Brit laid out beneath him, panting heavily, his dark hair spilling messily over the pillows. “Fuck you’re beautiful Angel” Colson mutter reverently, his eyes shining with unmasked affection as they unashamedly roam over Dom’s frame. 

Colson’s larger body blankets Dom’s as the older man pulls him in for a deep, searing kiss, the blondes sharp teeth teasingly nipping at his full bottom lip. Dom moans into the kiss as the blonde slowly rolls his hips against Dom’s, the older man expertly grinding their straining erections together. “Fuck, Kells.” Dom groans as sparks of pleasure course through his body “we should take this slow” Dom gaps out, his blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulderblades, his thighs shaking where they frame Colson’s hips. 

“Okay” Colson sucks in a deep steadying breath, exhaling shakily as he rests his forehead against Doms, his eyes shining with affection as he smiles brightly down at the younger man breathing heavily beneath him. “You’re fucking beautiful Dom” Colson compliments pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, delighting in the soft blush that coats his pale cheeks. “You know I’d wait forever for you” Colson states seriously, his lips shaking as he fights to hold back a smile, his hand resting mockingly over his heart. 

“God, you’re so fucking cheesy” Dom gasps out between bouts of breathless laughter, weakly pushing at the blonde's chest, a bright smile lighting up his features. 

“Go shower and change, I’ll take ya for breakfast” Colson announces once Dom’s giggles subside, he rolls off the younger man, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, gently urging the Brit off the side of the bed, his stomach gurgling impatient. 

“I hope you change too” Dom chuckles, staring pointedly down at Colson’s borrowed joggers. 

“Fuck off” Colson growls, playfully swatting Dom’s ass, causing the younger man to squeal as the sharp slap stings his ass cheek. 

“Asshole” Dom grumbles, his breaths fanning across Colson’s mouth as he hovers above the blonde, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “see you in a min” Dom whispers against Colson’s soft lips before reluctantly pulling away. The blonde watches fondly as the energetic brunette bounces to the bathroom, disappearing into the room, leaving Colson to anxiously await his return in a love-fueled haze.


End file.
